fungeon_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kastime
''"Boy am I thirsty!" ''- Kastime entering any room Kastime was a slimeling in the guise of a human. Appearance Kastime took the appearance of Paul Laugh, his creator, which was that of a late middle aged man with long grey hair and a bald head. He wore a stolen pair of Laugh's robes, with were tatty and torn with time. His true appearance, however, was that of an amorphous blue slime. He was somewhat translucent and things that he absorbed could be seen inside him. Personality Kastime, being only about a year old, developed his intellect and personality from what he learnt about Paul Laugh. He was naive to the ways of the world, knowing only basic concepts like a child. He knew "nice" from "nasty", and knew basic emotions. He learnt to speak, but didn't have a wide vocabulary. Despite seemingly enjoying his friend ships with others, his ulterior motive was ultimately to feed on the living, in particularly little boys, at all costs. Biography Pre-Campaign Paul Laugh, an alchemist living in Flocktun, was working on a potion designed to make people see the funny side of things. He deemed it Laugh Vision, though its early variants were often unsuccessful, and occasionally dangerous. Paul kept each of the failed variants, usually labelled with something to denote it as a failure. One of these vials, labelled "MISTAKE", somehow became a life form. For some time, it passively observed the room that its vial was in. One day, when Paul was out running errands, his eight year old son Barry Laugh investigated the shelves wherein the living potion was situated. He accidentally knocked it from the shelf, wherein the glass smashed around Barry's feet. The potion, having becoming living slime, grew about Barry's body and quickly made short work of the boy, leaving only one or two bones. In the slime's early days, its memory and sense of consistent time still forming, the slime unknowingly split into five separate copies. One of them, perceiving the letters of "MISTAKE" on the floor, read them as they were now separated into: "KASTIME". Interpreting this as its name, it formed its body into that of the only other human it knew: Paul Laugh. Stealing Paul's robes, Kastime fled from Paul's home with a hunger for the only thing it had ever eaten before: little boys. During Kastime's short time in Flocktun, he at some point became acquainted with Storm Thunderpeace, and several orphan urchin boys went missing because of Kastime. As Paul Laugh searched for the truth of his son's death, and reports of being seen in town confused him, Kastime fled west to avoid detection, and in search of more food. Campaign Kastime found himself in Ekena. He entered Bertrand's bar, being served by Jin Elora, who was a waitress there. The bar was filling up quickly and he found himself seated with Kainalu'ah and Fey'vela Babausong, the former exciting Kastime's hunger for little boys. Jin pointed out that Kai was in fact dragonborn. Eventually after causing problems for many of the patrons, Bertrand banned the use of magic in his bar. Shortly thereafter, a man entered the bar announcing an attack by pirates. It was revealed that most of the bar patrons were in fact pirates also, and they tried to kidnap Kai. Kastime, fearing he would not be able to eat Kai if pirates took him, immediately attacked the pirate, but was driven off. Eventually Jin was able to convince the pirates to leave by bartering her sword to Frank. After noticing that Milly was also gone, Jin endeavoured to rescue her, with the help of Fey, Kai, and Kastime. After finding a group of pirates in the street, they fought. Jin tried to neutralise them without killing any, but both Kai and Kastime killed one pirate each. Jin was able to find out where the pirate ship was from another and get her sword back. When she did, she pressed the flat of the blade against Kastime's stomach and deduced that he was a monster of some kind. After this, and remembering Kastime's extreme interest in Kai, Jin felt he could not be trusted, and tried to lure him away, but Kastime instead fled. Kastime returned to Bertrand's bar where everyone else had been kicked out, and he conversed with the bartender and turn him against Jin. He was successful, and convinced Bertrand to fire Jin and replace her with himself. Just then Fey arrived, where she discovered that he had replaced Jin as working for Bertrand. Bertrand, having requested that Kastime start his shift the next day, allowed Kastime to leave with Fey to help Kai. On their way to the ship, Kastime told Fey that he didn't trust Jin "and her stick", because he knew that Jin would try to kill him. When they arrived at the ship they saw Kai and Jin splash into the water. They ran onto the decking to call for them, but it partially collapsed underneath them and they were both submerged. Fey could not swim and tried to communicate this to Kastime, but he interpreted her struggles as needing the bathroom, and left her in privacy. Kastime, not needing to breath, and being dense, walked on the sea floor to the ship, where he climbed onto deck. It was at this time that Jin and Kai managed to break a hole in the ship large enough to sink it. As the remaining members of the crew came on deck, they all fell down and landed on Kastime who was holding on. Himself and the pirates all fell into the water. As the pirates struggled to breath and make sense of their situation, Kastime made a short walk to surface. By the time he reached the shore, he saw Kai and Fey examining Milly, who they discovered to have drowned. After Fey left Milly's body with Jin, they returned to Bertrand's. On returning to Bertrand's with Fey and Kai, Kastime saw Jin reveal to Bertrand that Kastime was a monster, and in her already emotional state, attempted to kill Kastime. Fey and Kai tried to stop her, where it was revealed that Kastime was in particular a slimeling. After a particularly long chase, Kastime escaped into the sea on account of not having to breath. The next morning Kai was awoken by Kastime in the water. He revealed to her that he had in fact just stood far out to sea where Jin would not be able to reach him. Kai revealed that Jin had since left town. When they surfaced, they saw Bertrand and Fey in Fey's tent. Bertrand threatened Kastime for a while before returning to his pub. Kai requested that he find a library, and so Fey went with him, while Kastime went off to find something to eat. Kastime actually went to Bertrand's bar, and attempted to kill the man. However he was more wounded from the night before than he realised, and Bertrand had expected him. Bertrand struck for a moment Kastime was dead, when his consciousness was saved by the mysterious visage of Ms Katie, who told him to find, kill, and absorb his "brothers and sister". As Kastime came to in his body, he investigated Bertrand's bar, and left something of himself behind, revealing that Bertrand had failed to kill him. Having not even realised there were others like him, he retreated to Flocktun where things were familiar. Eight days later he happened upon Kai, Fey, and Rahul-Aman-Santosh-Sunder Paida Hua Raktaheen in a bar in Flocktun, wherein he exclaimed he was thirsty. After a hearty embrace with Kai, he explained how and why he was in Flocktun again. Little did he know that Rahul was searching for Flocktun's missing children, and Kai had already explained to him that Kastime was a slimeling, and that Jin suspected Kastime of being responsible. Rahul made the three of them his deputies and they searched for the children. While Rahul and Kai went inside the lawman's office, Fey and Kastime sat outside and smoked. Fey offered Kastime one of her mushrooms in her pipe, but it made Kastime's goo body wobble. When Rahul and Kai came back outside, they decided to look for Suidbert Sandyman, but on the way they were accosted by two men, Storm Thunderpeace and Lochuck Nudhaug. They attempted to forcibly take Kastime to Paul Laugh's tower, repeatedly referring to him as a "mistake". Kastime managed to break away, and Lochuck chased after him. Lochuck chased Kastime into a street in the poorer side of town, wherein Kastime threw several coins on the floor to distract his chaser, then he hid in a crack in the wall between two houses. Some time later, Kai, Fey, and Rahul then searched for Kastime, where they found him hiding between some houses. They pressed him about the murder of Barry Laugh, to which he denied, though unconvincingly. Fey and Kastime were agreed to be honorary siblings, as neither of them had any, but Kastime also pointed out being visited by Ms Katie. With doubt in their hearts, the group left Kastime in hiding from fear of him being discovered by Paul Laugh's sell swords. That night, Kastime decided he would try and feed on the orphan boys again. Little did he know, Fey and Kai were scouting out the orphans for fear of them being attacked. They noticed Kastime also watching the camp, and they deduced that he was in fact there to eat children. Fey cast Fly Trap on him to keep him in one place, and sent Kai to go find Paul Laugh. While Fey questioned Kastime on what he was doing there, she reassured him that she did not want to hurt him, and offered to heal him. When she attempted to do so, she heard a scream and saw Tito the orphan being dragged away by another figure. She chased after the figure alone, and watched as another slimeling, identical to Kastime, killed and absorbed Tito. Fey attacked, but was chased back to Kastime, where she let him out for protection. The two slimelings conversed for a moment, about Ms Katie, and Kastime decreed that he would kill and absorb the other, named Mike Sta. Just then Kai and Paul Laugh arrived, and a great battle occurred. Kastime was able to kill and absorb Mike Sta, at which point Kai and Fey attacked Kastime out of fear for what he was. Fey, Kai, and Paul fought Kastime for a while, before the latter attempted to escape. Noticing Kai was able to hit him with a ball of pressurised water, he hid behind Fey as the ball flew, and it struck Fey with the force of a sack of bricks, and she was killed. As Kastime fled, Paul Laugh was able to avenge her with a final throwing knife into the slimeling's back. Stats and Abilities Kastime was played using the Slimeling class from the fan made Slimeling playbook. When he died, Kastime was level 3. He had 26 hp and had a d6 damage dice. Moves * Flabby Contour * Gelatinous Creature * Spongy Body * Slimy Slam * Acidic Slam * Sticky Slam Category:Player Characters